


Tangled diplomacy

by reighchama



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Aliens, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, M/M, Milking, Ritual Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reighchama/pseuds/reighchama
Summary: Marc a science officer is voluntold to be an ambassador for his next space mission. In order to get the race to agree with the treaties he has to prove his worth to the race. With either a fight or to perform in a rather vague ritual.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original male character / alien character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020





	Tangled diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



> Tag set we matched with:
> 
> Male human diplomat / male ambassador from humanoid alien species with tentacles and Double Penetration

Title: Tangled Diplomacy 

Tag set we matched with:

Male human diplomat / male ambassador from humanoid alien species with tentacles and Double Penetration   
\----

Marc was nervous as he walked into the well-lit stone cavern that housed the humanoid alien species Xantus; this was to be his first mission with the Intergalactic Space Corps (ISC). He was to be the 5th ambassador in many years to try and convince the Xanntariun race to join the Corps for protection and resources. 

He sighed knowing that the Intergalactic Space Corps wanted to try mining the apex side of the planet. Scans had shown that there were deposits of Cylium - a product used for prosthetics for all species - and the ‘corps wanted to become the leading producers in the medical prosthetics and garment industry. 

The Xantus could gain protection and add foreign exotic produce to their planet's economy through a treaty with the Intergalactic Space Corps. This species had light travel capabilities but only those who had proven their worth to the species had managed to accomplish a treaty with them. 

From the dossier that Marc had read there were two avenues to prove oneself. Either in combat or in a ritual called Linga Tentaculous. So far the other four combat-trained ambassadors all had chosen the first option and lost spectacularly; their consequence for losing was to serve as a house servant for a month and a day or their literal weight in galactic gems, the type of gem to be chosen by the winner. 

Marc, a Science officer turned (voluntold more like it) diplomat had been receiving specialty combat training from the previous contenders (who lost) and their commanding officers to be able to defeat the Xantus and barbarically show the strength of the ISC The only good thing that had come from the training is that his previously squishy researcher body was now a harder more toned body of a fighter.

Marc shook his head, even without seeing the fighters on this planet, he was aware that he was going to choose the second option - Linga Tentaculous. From what the dossier said - it was a dance? Or, at the very least, a non combative way to prove endurance and strength. There was only a vague description in the dossier, but Marc knew he was not a fighter; why they had bothered to train a science officer in combat training he did not know. He did not even win a quarter of the mock battles he had had with the previous contenders.   
He was a science officer for Kepler’s sake, of course he was going to choose the non-combative option. Plus - it was something new - something only he would have experienced.   
Internally shaking his head Marc realized that he and his entourage had arrived at the centre of what he initially thought was a cavern but looking up realized it had been a tunnel leading up to an inactive volcano. The early evening sky was lit green from their sun Tebai reflecting off the deposits of green Cylium. 

Marc paid half attention as the emissary’s led Admiral Talik began speaking to the Empress Theym outlying the ISC’s wants and desires smothered around compliments and pleasantries. Instead he took the time to look at the race, particularly those around the Empress. He saw a lot of burly looking men and women, their shades of skin ranging from pale pink to dark green. A tall figure in deep burgundy robes stood out from the rest, his pale orange skin peeking out at the colour of the robes and his hands adorned with rings and jewels of all colours. 

Around a half hour later Marc stepped forward when Admiral Talik gestured to him. Marc stepped towards the Empress noticing the moon’s reflection on the Admirals two stars before centering his thoughts, reaching shoulder to shoulder with the tall man then bowing down to one knee before the Empress and standing again. 

“As stated, this is Science Officer Marc Cote, the representative of The Intergalactic Space Corps to try and conquer your challenge”

The Empress sat proud upon her throne, her chin lifted high and the fins accenting her face bones a proud red with orange details. Marc then noticed that the lake at the bottom of the crater pooling around her feet reflected the green moon marvellously, truly complimenting the hues of blues and purples of her opulent gown which was cut, Marc assumed to flatter her hair where rows upon rows of tightly coiled braids sat then falling down her back to become part of her outfit, braided hair sash belt and weapons holder. The glow of their moon left an almost sinister hue to her pale orange skin. 

Her teal eyes seemed to bore into his own before she spoke “Science Officer Marc Cote standing before me as representative of The Intergalactic Space Corps. I assume you have read and know of your two options to assist your people in obtaining a treaty with mine,” she waited for Marc's nod before continuing her speech.

“Then which do you choose, Officer Marc Cote - besting our most formidable warrior - currently Jotun Nee,”

She gestured to a Xanntariun of deep blue skin, easily 7 feet tall and as wide as three human males. Her body rippled with scales and muscles as she stood and shook her fist in Marcs Direction

“Or are you to willingly spend a night attending to the ritual of Linga Tentaculous with my High Priest Voriarn” 

With pleasant surprise, Marc realized that the High Priest was the alien he had noticed earlier. Once more Marc quickly took in the male Xanntarium. He had dark teal corded hair, similar to the human dreadlock in many layers, almost hitting the floor in it’s length, he had a pale orange tinted skin, sky blue eyes, and he was slender; still taller than a human male but of similar girth. The burgundy robes he wore had dark orange and red accents on the cuffs and collar. 

As he was assessing Vorian, Admirable Talik began talking. “Our past contestants have been training him since he was voluntold to perform this mission…”

Marc was quick to interrupt “—and with their guidance I have deemed it more fit to my skills to attend to the ritual of Linga Tentaculous.” 

Marc stifled a chortle as Admirable Talik’s face took on a constipated look and quickly became purple. Marc steadfastly refused to make eye contact with the Admirable who focuses everything on brute strength. 

The Empress smiled, showing Marc that the dossier missed the part where the Xanntarium had hyperdontia, multiple successive rows of very pointy teeth. 

“Excellent choice Marc Cote” the Empress swept a pale orange arm towards the High Priest who stepped towards Marc, took him by his arm and led him through an alcove and a tunnel.

He turned toward Marc. “Please wait here, some of my chosen acolytes will come prepare you for the ritual.” Marc watched Voriarn’s hair sway with hips as he exited through a door not too far down the cavern’s tunnels. 

Marc did not have to wait long, soon three small dark purple skinned aliens wearing pale pink tunics arrived and led him to a room a few paces away. 

A nasally voice spoke from behind him, one of the acolytes he assumed. “Please disrobe and leave your clothes in the basket provided, then lay yourself upon the bed”. 

Marc hummed his consent. He had an inkling that this would be sexual. He laid himself on the bed noting that it was an easily cleaned heavily padded surface with a face cradle that allowed him to breathe as he awaited the return of the acolytes.

He waited perhaps 30 breaths before they returned; they set upon him immediately with long dexterous fingers massaging oil into his skin and his hair. They even paid attention even to his nail beds. Marc groaned as they began to target the knots on his latissimus dorsi muscle then slowly lowering to his gluteus maximus. 

He felt the fingers spread his cheeks apart and pour a generous amount of oil between his cleft; he felt something small and hard press against his anus and he lifted his head to see an argyle pot with a long thin spout held between glistening hands. 

“Sorry for the intrusion Master Cote, but this will help to ease you for the ritual. The oils are infused with muscle relaxants and lowers human inhibitions. We will stretch you and the oils which are a mild aphrodisiac will leave you feeling warm and ready. I assure you that you do not need more than a mild dose as you will get more throughout the ritual”. 

Marc nodded to show he was paying attention. “Can you give me any more information about what this ritual entails?”

He saw them exchange glances and wondered if there was a telepathic aspect to their priesthood because after they broke eye contact one of them resumed speaking. 

“As you are not aware of our customs, and most who perform this ritual are... We will tell you a bit. You and the High Priest Voriarn will enact in the Linga Tentaculous, which means that together you will invoke the power of our moon and our God - that is why your embassy had to come this night while our moon is waxing gibbous and your combined energies with our full moon will fertilize our lands and our people. 

A piece of information probably not given to you in your dossier was that our race can control every strand of hair on our head as its own individual limb. However we only use them for coitus when we wish to embrace the powers of Tentaculos our God for he gives them strength and manipulates the hair into almost sentient beings that seek hot warm cavities to release the liquid of our God and spread his powers. We harness his powers to increase the fertility of our people and our land!”

As Marc was listening to his words, he could feel his body getting warmer. The oil massaged into his body and poured into his anus making him pleasantly warm, loose limbed yet making his penis start to swell, almost unconsciously he began to grind against the padded surface. 

“Our High Priest will penetrate you with his hair many times until together you have sated our Gods’ needs for this moon cycle. You and he will cum many times in the night - this is the endurance and the strength you must prove to us. As well you must consent for the entire time. Even if the tendrils go into cavities you would rather they not”

Marc took a deep trembling breath and nodded. He could do this. He would not fail this mission. A knock sounded from a door to the side. 

The acolytes urged Marc to stand up and handed him a thin white robe to wear. Marc put it on but did not tie it - there was really no need as he would lose it soon, he was sure. 

Even the thin material pressing against his skin was sending spikes of arousal through his body. 

Marc went through the door leaving the acolytes behind and quickly saw Vorian sitting on a long stone rock at the water's edge. Vorian’s back facing another water filled crater within the volcano. Steam filled the cavern and the scent of maka, ginseng and other unidentifiable herbs permeated the air. 

Marc walked across fine sand to stand before the High Priest. He took in Vorian’s dark teal hair, let loose from the braids and surrounded him in a sea of tendrils; his pale orange skin a sharp contrast to the almost luminous hair. 

Marc swallowed twice unsure of how to proceed. He was not coached in what to say or how to bow to an alien that he is about to fornicate with. 

“Be at ease young scientist” Vorian stood from his position on the rock and walked the few steps to stand before Marc. He brought his hand to Marc's cheek holding it gently. 

“Remember young human that you must consent to all that is done to your body, to writhe and tremble are acceptable to jolt in pleasure or react to movement is fine. Trying to tug yourself free or escape is not” 

Vorian leaned forward for a chaste kiss before he stepped back and dropped to his knees and began chanting. His hair began to look slick and solid. Marc could see the ends of his hair changing, some to look bulbous others even had what looked like a plant's endoperistome. Marc shivered already anticipating where those would go. 

Marc shook his limbs mentally telling his body to remain loose and limber, as he did he finally felt the first contact of the tendrils. Sliding up his face, two tentacles slipped into his mouth, gently pulling on his jaw - preventing him from closing his mouth the tentacles secreting something that he was impulsively swallowing. His body felt instantly warmer, lighter, like it could float.

He saw the hair braid itself in the air to tendrils joining to become thicker about an arms width which then wrapped around his legs, his arms and a smaller one around his neck lifting and supporting him in the air. He found himself on his back in the air with his knees pushed to his chest, knees and feet spread wide. 

He watched Vorian take a step closer, and Marc could no longer think of these tendrils as hair, they were too distinctive as they surrounded the High Priest pulsating in power and movement. 

The two tentacles in his mouth left him unable to close this mouth - he could not silence his wet gasps as he felt the tentacles coil around his balls and glide between the cleft of his ass cheeks. Mewling whimpers fell from his swollen lips and tentacles began to thrust in and out of his mouth. 

Marc felt a tentacle slide up his leg, under the damp robe he still wore and wrapped around his already throbbing dick. The tentacle was undulating against the sensitive skin and Marc could do nothing but writhe, trying to get away from the all-encompassing pleasure as well as get closer to it. His body was torn between the two urges, unable to choose, trembling like a leaf in the wind against the onslaught of sensations. 

He gasped, chest rising and shoulders spreading as he finally felt what must have been the smallest of tentacles push past his anal sphincter and penetrate him. He could feel the amorous tendrils exploring; he groaned as he felt two, then three more enter after the initial penetration. He was lost in that sensation for a while. Unable to feel anything outside of the sliding and gliding of the sexual vines in his mouth, his anus and against his balls. His orgasm took him by surprise, his body simply cresting a wave and releasing as it hit the bottom. 

“Aahh” Marc wearily opened his eyes and he saw Vorian on his knees, Marc’s still semi-hard penis in front of his face. He was licking his lips. Marc saw dark orange lines began to appear raised upon Vorian’s skin, his hair a dark teal before began to shine brighter. 

“Your pleasure is most pleasing to my God, we will have a bountiful harvest this season.”

Marc whimpered softly as he felt more of the High Priests passionate protrusions wrap around his body, crossing under his back and up his chest he felt the tips of them latch onto his nipples. He threw his head back in pleasure “ah – ahh,” he mumbled around the tentacles still within his mouth. 

Marc jerked as he felt a small feeler gently encircle his cock at the tip, playing at the tip of his penis. The slick it was excreting making him hard again, the small tentacle dipped into his slit and Marc instantly tried to thrust away; he did not want that, there! 

And then he paused even in his hazy mind he remembered the acolyte saying that they would seek hot warm cavities and that he must consent to all that was to be done to his body.

He willed his tense body to relax and felt the tentacle once more circle the head of his cock. It slowly slithered down his urethra simply staying put at the base. Marc shuddered in dismay but also due to the feeling of feeling so full everywhere. 

Marc groaned - never before had he so many sensations upon his body. He could feel tentacles still rolling his balls along their shaft as they oscillate against them. Marc once more felt a heat rising up in him, a yearning to be touched that was almost painful. Against his will his hips began to move with the thrusts of the tentacles in his anus. Still he yearned for more touch but did not know what more his body could take. He took a deep inhale trying to steady his heart once more smelling the maka, but now he also smelt sweat and the sweet scent of the slick covering his body. 

Vorian then stepped forward, thrusting his own impressive cock against his - Marc groaned and began to rub against Vorian seeking release. Finally, it came as Vorian wrapped his hand around both their cocks and pumped them both to completion.   
Marc watched, dazed from cumming so soon after the last time as Vorian scooped up their cum and licked it from his fingers, groaning as he did so.   
“What undeniable pleasure, you taste exquisite” 

Once more Vorian’s hair changed colour. Now a light blue and his skin now had raised lines of red in interlocking tribal patterns across his body, limbs and face. A truly ethereal beauty.

Marc was lifted higher into the air, legs pulled straight out and spread, Vorian stepped between his legs and licked a stripe from the bottom of Marc’s length to the tip, following it with a swirl of his tongue around the head - causing the tentacle there to spin in place ever so gently. He repeated the action a few times before stepping back, his two rows of teeth on full display. The limber appendages then rotated Marc until he was facing the ground, his arms brought below the shoulder blades and his knees brought closer to his chest. 

At least the tentacles were considerate of human joints. Marc groaned as the tentacles left his anus and a wet slurping sound could be heard as they left his mouth. Mouth free Marc panted; inhaling deep breaths tasting more than just the saccharine oils left from the tendrils that vacated his mouth. 

“Wha-” his question not completed as a sharp crack then a sharp pain across his lower back and gluteus maximus 

“A-ah!” Marc lurched forward with the motion, and then began to rock against the steady whipping of tentacles against his body. 

Tears fell from his eyes and the pain continued to grow, his lower body just a constant burning throb.

Marc gasped as it finally stopped. He felt a nudge against his hole, larger than before and solid, the tentacles spread his legs further as the tentacle sprayed slick against his anus and body.   
Marc's body began to feel intense pleasure once more - every part on his body that stung before now simply felt extra sensitive. A thick forest of vines pulsed against his body, he was enraptured with the ecstasy of their movements brought to him by simply moving, sliding and pulsating against his sensitive skin. 

There were no tentacles to stop the mewling and panting to fall from Marc's mouth, slowly turning into groans as the tentacle began to fill his hole and thrust slowly but deeply. More tentacles clamped onto his nipples, harsher this time with stinging teeth and sucking in their own way.   
Others were whispering their way up his nose, into his ears - those cavities too short to keep their attention long. 

Marc felt his once more fully erect dick become encompassed by a wet warm heat. He looked down to see a large tentaculum with an opening swallow his penis. He suppressed a shiver of fear - it had teeth but for the moment it was simply warm and tight against his— 

“Hhhnnnggg” another orgasm was stolen from Marc as the tentacle began to suck steadily against his manhood milking him for all his cum. The pulses from the large tentacle mimicking, what Marc was sure, was spurts of his cum. 

Marc was so exhausted that all he noticed of Vorian that time was that even his eyes seemed to glow the same shade of blue as his hair / tentacles. 

Marc hung there in the air, tentacles thrusting into him, tentacles wrapped around his balls alternating between squeezing and caressing him, another plundered the tiny depths of his urethra. Marc’s moans and whimpers were once more silenced by four or five smaller tendrils taking residence in his mouth and throat. He compulsively swallowed their slick feeling, the familiar warmth settling into his belly and spread throughout his body. 

After that he lost sense of time - knowing only the moments of pain - when Vorian in his ethereal beauty decided to whip, smack or slash his body. A thick forest of vines used his body to chase their own rapture. The ardent ouroboros biting his nipples, sharp pains across his chest or a gentle suckling of his nipples to bring his pleasure high once more.   
Marc has vague flashes of swallowing, being swallowed - the tentacle in his anus each time being replaced by something bigger - something broader. The burning stretch turned to pleasure each time their slick was released into his channel.

An unidentified amount of time later Marc gasped as he is slowly lowered into the water, his body trembling, his mind exhausted. 

Fingers carding through his short hair whispering sweet nothings to him as he caught his breath. Small tendrils of hair once more covering his body like a sheet touching every ounce of his skin as, slowly, he caught his breath. 

Eventually Marc moved to sit up - the hair surrounding him molded to his body supporting him. He inhaled deeply smelling the wet sand and damp rock surrounding him and the High Priest. He startled slightly as Vorian glided swiftly through the water kissing Marc gently. Marc groaned softly as Vorians tongue presses against his sore swollen lips, as his hands cradled his stretched overworked jaw. 

“You are so marvelous, your passion and dedication this evening rivals even my highest acolytes. Our God wishes to bless you and thank you. So, on top of the treaties to be signed tomorrow I offer you this, Marc Cote” 

Marc watched as Vorian took a chunk of braided hair. It shone a bright iridescent blue as he cut it with a rock found in the water they found themselves in. 

“When you use this to pleasure yourself you will once more experience the pleasures brought to you this evening.”

With trembling hands Marc brough the gift close to his chest and kept it there.   
“Sleep now young human, my Empress will sign your planets trade treaties and when you awake, I will try to convince you to join me here once or twice a year.” 

Marc’s heart rate spiked with those words and a warm chuckle left Vorian. 

“This night will be but a fond pleasant memory, kept intense and at the front of your mind by the gift given to you. Now sleep - when you awake you will have completed your mission and will be making plans to go back to your ship and your people”.

Marc felt his body go limp, he felt Vorian lift him from the water and carry him in his strong pale orange arms before blissful sleep took over his weary used body.


End file.
